College Courses
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: Aphrodite Furman was just another geeky girl, studying Tech. for she could be a director.  But, when she meets another Tech. geek, she realizes he isn't what he seems to be. Zak Bagans is very.. well.. unusual.


Chapter 1: Sunshines Black.

_"Around here, It's always dark, Every street... Every heart.."_

I felt eyes on me as I walked down the sidewalk to the other side of campus. It was a really windy day in Michigan. Thankfully, I was used to it. I felt snickers and heard loud laughs. I knew they were laughing loud on purpose. I had shoved my orange gummie headphones into my ears after Technology class. Great-fully, because having Skrillex blasting in my ears made my whole day better. I was attempting to balance my books, iPod, sketchbook, ice skates and backpack. which is kind of hard when your as scrawny as I am.

Suddenly, something caught my ankle which sent me tumbling to the ground. I swore under my breath annoyed at myself for being so clumsy.

"Holy Cow. I'm so sorry, my fault." A boy apologize to me holding out a hand. I stared at the ground trying to catch the flying away sketches in the wind. I shook my head and crawled after one boy caught it swiftly. I narrowed my eyes annoyed as he stared at it. It wasn't HIS to look at it - so why the heck would he take it and look at it like it was his? He handed it back to me after gazing at it for a moment. I scrambled to pick up everything - failing and dropping my ice skates and books.

The boy bent down and picked up the books for me. I sighed and let him help. Hey, if he was going to offer, why would I refuse? I stood up throwing my backpack over my shoulder and yanking out my headphones. The boy smilied at me. And, I actually noticed something that wasn't too conman with boys around here. He was _cute _and not the whole football jockey cute. Geeky cute. Like me.

He had black hair, that was poorly gelled up into a fish fin look on his head. It was shiny, I swear to god he had to have wore hairspray in it! Bright blue eyes that seemed to glow as the carriaban was dumped from them. He had a thick pair of black rimmed glasses covering them, which was really cute on him. He wore a black jacket with fur around the hood (hopefully not real *shivers*) a black T-shirt under it, and a pair of black faded jeans. A pair of red jordans. I smiled at him and muttered a thank you. He began to walk with me back to my dorm.

"So, why havn't I met you before?" The boy smiled. I looked up at him, man, this boy was tall! I rose my eyebrows at him not saying anything, "Damn, oh yeah. I'm Zak. Zak Bagans." The boy replied holding out a hand. I shook it eagerly.

"Hi, I'm Aphrodite.(_pron: "Af-ro-die-tea.") _" I replied, "Aphrodite Furman." Zak smiled at me.

"Cool. I like that name. Unusual. So, what are you studying?" Zak asked raising his perfectly trimmed eyebrows at me and walking down the sidewalk as leaves rushed past our ankles in a hurry and disappeared behind a bush or tree.

"Uh, Directer stuff. I wanna be a directer." I replied chewing on the inside of my lip. Zak nodded slowly.

"That's cool. I'm studying video Technology. ya' know. I'm not a real biggie on Cameras and stuff." Zak admitted. I laughed. Then, shut up real fast. Because my laugh was really annoying and loud. Zak chucked, a high pitched laugh. "Ya' know. It ain't cool when girls hide what make them unique." I shrugged as somebody called his name.

"Dude, C'mon. Your gunna be late for the party at Jennies!" A voice yelled at him from the mall. I looked over in the direction of the yell. I short guy with curly brown hair and a tight smile.

"I'll be there in a sec. I gotta help Aphrodite!" Zak called back still walking with me. He smiled at me and we were at good half mile away from the dorm. "So, What are you doing after class Friday?" Zak questioned. I shrugged at him and now i dreaded walking with him.

"Studying for my big exam. You should too." I replied.

"Good! We'll study together. It's a date!" Zak exclaimed smiling.

"But, I-"

"Hey, You already said yes!" Zak smiled. We reached the dorm and my friend Monique ran up to me. "Here comes your friend, I'll leave you to alone.." Zak smiled sitting my stuff on the ground laughing loudly.

He began to walk away and called over his shoulder, "I'll see you friday Study-Buddy!"

Monique eyed me curiously, "Is he ever in our Tech. class?" I shook my head slowly.

"Well shit."

_Well... That's it for the first chapter of my Zak Bagans love story. I have an obsession with him right now. Plllllease review, i love 'em. Thanks! Much love._

_tumblr: _.com

_Twitter: __.com/_Sabrina_Mayy__

_youtube: __.com/user/beanabear122_

_Thanks!(:_

_Sabrina_


End file.
